plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gas Giant
225px |strength = 5 |health = 5 |cost = 6 |set = Galactic |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Crazy |tribe = Monster Gargantuar Zombie |trait = None |ability = When hurt: Do 1 damage to each other Plant and Zombie. When destroyed: Do 5 damage to the Plant Hero. |flavor text = There isn't a fart joke he hasn't heard.}} Gas Giant is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 6 to play, and has 5 /5 . He does not have any traits, and his ability does 1 damage to all fighters on the field every time he takes damage, and 5 damage to the plant hero when he is destroyed. His plant counterpart is Grapes of Wrath. Origins He is based on a Gas giant, a large planet mainly composed on gases like hydrogen and helium, with Jupiter and Saturn being examples in the Solar System. His name and appearance are both puns on gas giant, as he is a Gargantuar with gas surrounding him. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribes:' Monster Gargantuar Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Abilities: When hurt:' Do 1 damage to each other Plant and Zombie. When destroyed: Do 5 damage to the Plant Hero. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Super-Rare Card description There isn't a fart joke he hasn't heard. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With He is one of the few zombie cards that does one damage to everything without the ability activating when played. As a plus side, he can also be treated as a Grapes of Wrath, as he can deal quite a lot of damage to the plant hero upon being destroyed. Since he does damage when hurt, having at least two Gas Giants on the field should start a chain reaction where they keep damaging each other, as well as other fighters until one of them is destroyed and does five damage to the plant hero, or ten if the process destroys both. However, try to avoid this situation if the plant hero is close to a Super Block. Using Final Mission on this card is also very useful, doing up to 9 damage to the plant hero. Using this card with Binary Stars is a great yet risky idea, as Gas Giant will be able to deal 2 damage to the plants and 10 damage to the plant hero when destroyed, while at the same time putting Binary Stars and other zombies to greater risk of getting destroyed by Gas Giant's ability. Combining this card with Imp-Throwing Gargantuar, Jester, Gargantuar-Throwing Imp and is also a good idea as when Gas Giant is hurt, he will damage these zombies, triggering their ability. It is also a good way to boost Valkyrie, provided those zombies get destroyed. Since he is a Gargantuar zombie, Electric Boogaloo can use him with Supernova Gargantuar, Smashing Gargantuar, and King of the Grill in a Gargantuar deck. Professor Brainstorm can also use him with Wizard Gargantuar to do 5 unblockable damage to the plant hero should he be destroyed. He can also Teleport in Gas Giant in a lane filled with weak attacking plants to purposefully activate his ability when hurt. Z-Mech can also play him earlier on using Gargologist. Impfinity can make use of Gas Giant's ability to his advantage by playing Super Stench, which gives Gas Giant the Deadly trait, allowing him to destroy all plants on the field upon being damaged. Alternatively, Impfinity can use Laser Base Alpha to not only give Gas Giant Deadly, but also make him do heavy damage to the plant hero right away. However, take note this also makes Gas Giant destroy Impfinity's zombies when damaged. Against Treat this zombie as a Grapes of Wrath from the zombie side as it can deal a large amount of damage to the plant hero when destroyed. Due to the fact he can also do 1 damage to all other plants and zombies when hurt, you want to be careful with zombies that have "When hurt" abilities or any 1-health plants you have on board as it can turn into a disadvantage towards surviving. Try to destroy this zombie within one or two hits to prevent chaos from all fighters. You can also Bounce this zombie to avoid both of his dangerous abilities, but consider carefully before doing so because the zombie hero can play him again later on. Healing capabilities are also necessary to avoid taking 5 damage if this gets destroyed. But if your hero has no healing capabilities, avoid this zombie in an empty lane as it can deal 5 damage to your hero continuously and once destroyed, it can end up dealing another 5 damage to your hero. You can also make the zombie hero think twice before using this card by filling the field with nut plants while there is a Mirror-Nut on the field as when the Gas Giant takes damage, he will damage all the nut plants, resulting in Mirror-Nut doing heavy damage to the zombie hero. You can also play Soul Patch and then destroy Gas Giant to let Soul Patch take the hit. If needed, you can also play The Great Zucchini to remove him in general. Body-Gourd is another counter to this zombie, you can play it and then destroy Gas Giant without having to worry about the aftermath. Gallery GasGiantStats.png|Gas Giant's statistics gasgiantcard.jpg|Gas Giant's card GasGiantGrayedOutCard.png|Gas Giant's grayed out card GasGiantCardImage.png|Gas Giant's card image Frozen Gas Giant.png|Gas Giant frozen Gas Giant Garg conjured by Triplication.jpg|Gas Giant's statistics after being Conjured by Triplication Frenzy Gas Giant.png|Gas Giant with the [[Card#Frenzy|'Frenzy']] trait Big Chill being used on Gas Giant Garg.png|Big Chill being used on Gas Giant Giant Gas Giant what.jpg|Gigantic Gas Giant due to a glitch Small Gas Giant.jpg|Small Gas Giant due to a glitch 5 Gas Giants.jpg|Five Gas Giants on the field Overshoot gas giant.jpg|Gas Giant with the [[Card#Overshoot|'Overshoot']] trait due to 's ability GasGiant Conjured.jpeg|Gas Giant Conjured by Triplication Trivia *He is the only monster card in the Crazy class. *His original ability was almost similar to his ability that he has now, except he also did 5 damage to the zombie hero as well. Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Monster cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Zombies